1. Field of the invention
This invention relates to apparatus for removing water droplets from steam and, more particularly to arrays of bars within a frame for removing the droplets, and the like.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In some devices grids are disposed side by side in such a way that they can be traversed successively by a current of wet steam, each grid being composed of a network of parallel bars, the bars in one grid being disposed opposite the passage gaps of an adjoining grid. Typically, the bars of two neighboring grids are formed by the same wire. The device then contains a unit composed of two parallel bars rigidly spaced from one another, and a wire wound at constant pitch on these two bars in such a way as to form, on either side of the plane common to the longitudinal axes of the two bars two grids of strands of parallel wires, the strands of one of the grids being offset by a half pitch relative to those of the other.
The object of this invention, however, is to embody a grid structure of simpler and more economical construction. It also intends to insure a good fixation of the bars forming the said grids.
It consists essentially in resorting to sets of bars stacked inside a frame with slideways, the bars in each set forming part, respectively of separate grids, the number of which is equal to the number of bars in the set.
Its object is, more precisely, a steam drying device a power generating station, constituted by grids disposed side by side in such a way that they can be traversed successively by a current of wet steam, each grid being composed of a network of parallel bars, the bars in one grid being disposed opposite passage gaps in an adjacent grid, characterized in that the grids are formed by stacking, inside a frame with slideways, sets of parallel bars situated in a given plane and joined by their ends, the bars in each set which belong, respectively to separate grids being disposed in the gaps separating the bars of an adjacent set.
According to a first form of embodiment the stacked sets exhibit orientations alternating by successive rotations of their respective planes, the sets which exhibit the same orientation being mounted in the same slideways.
According to a second form of embodiment, the stacked sets are alternately offset by successive translations of their respective planes, the sets which exhibit the same offset being mounted in the same slideway.
In a particularly advantageous fashion, the bars in each set are bent at their ends in such a way as to exhibit a U configuration with arms folded down, which fit inside one another, the arms of each bar having a length different from that of the arms of a neighboring bar, in such a way that a gap is formed between the successive bars in each set.
The ends of the bars in each set, constituted by the down-folded parts of their arms, are fixed together, especially by welding.
According to a simplified form of embodiment, each set is constituted by two bars, coupled at their ends, one bar in each set being disposed in the gap separating the two bars in an adjacent set.
The bar in each set disposed in the gap separating the two bars of an adjacent set, is a bar with short arms or long arms.
According to an alternative, each bar in a set is constituted by a rod welded at its ends to arms common to all the rods in the set.
The invention will be better understood by referring to the following description, made with regard to the attached drawings which relate to different forms of embodiment, given by way of non-limiting examples.